Lucifer Ascending
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Lucifer and Michael don't fight in Swan Song. Lucifer gets invited back to Heaven in glory. Set in 5x22 Swan Song. One-shot.


Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a one-shot story. I hope you enjoy it.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

* * *

There they were, standing in the middle of Stull Cemetery.

Two of the most powerful beings in existence, both Archangels.

On one side is the King of Heaven, and opposite him is the Founder of Hell.

The two beings stare at each other before the taller one speaks.

"It's good to see you, Michael."

Lucifer in the body of Sam Winchester said.

Michael, currently in the body of Adam Milligan, simply stares at his brother as he contemplated what to say. A small smile appears on his face before speaking.

"You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?"

Michael's smile turned into a slight frown with these words. He knew that in moments to come, his brother will be trying to kill him. And the worst part about that is Michael knows that Lucifer is justified in trying.

"No. Not really."

Lucifer responded as Michael looked stoically at his brother and he even shared in his feelings. Millennia has gone by extremely quickly for Michael. The rise of humanity and the creation of demonkind was only a blink of an eye for the first Archangel.

"Are you ready?"

Michael asked his brother. The fallen Archangel knew exactly what his brother was talking about.

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

Lucifer said this as Michael frowned a bit. Michael doesn't really want to kill his brother either, but his father ordered him to, and he will because Michael is a good son.

"Yeah, me too."

Michael responded honestly.

"Then why are we?"

Michael became upset at Lucifer's answer.

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did."

Michael shouted at Lucifer, berating his brother.

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?"

Michael only shook his head at Lucifer before chuckling to himself.

"Still blaming everyone else for your mistakes little brother?"

"God made me who I am. Father wanted me to be me! God wanted the Devil!"

Michael remained silent during Lucifer's outburst.

"And?"

Michael asked his brother.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

Lucifer explained as Michael just stoically glanced at his brother.

"What is your point?"

Michael questioned.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard."

Michael glanced down at the ground below him as Lucifer's words resonated within him. Michael thought of all the good times in Heaven, before the other Angels came along.

It was just him, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, and their father. He was happy, they were happy.

Then more Angels came along, and the family grew, but he was still happy.

Then God created the humans, and Lucifer threw a fit. He twisted Lilith into who she was, disrespecting God and the other Angels.

Michael remembered how angry God was at this, but then thought about how Lucifer was right in the end.

Humanity has destroyed the Earth, and how many of them blame it on his brother.

Michael has many conflicting emotions in his mind now as he glanced to the right of him, and then back to Lucifer.

A small smile appeared on Michael's face.

"You're right. We don't need to fight."

Lucifer's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. I lost a brother recently, and I'm not willing to lose another one."

Lucifer smiled at Michael's words.

"Michael! I'm glad you see things my way."

Lucifer beamed with an excitement that Michael hasn't seen since Raphael was born.

"Lucifer, you were wrong to do what you did, but you were right about everything else. Don't try to be right, try to push away your pride."

Lucifer frowned at Michael's words. He thought about it long and hard before staring at the ruler of Heaven.

"You know, you're right. I don't need to be right out loud, I'll just be right in my head."

Lucifer smugly said as the two Archangels heard a car blasting music approach.

Michael frowned as Dean Winchester got out of the Impala.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Dean asked as Lucifer looked condescendingly at Dean.

"Dean, even for you, this is a whole new pile of stupid."

Lucifer said as Michael looked back at Lucifer.

"Dean, it's okay. We aren't going to fight."

Dean sputtered in shock at this.

"So the Apocalypse, all of this crap is not going to happen?!"

Dean asked as Michael smiled.

"We are going to become a family again. We might not have settled our differences, but we will learn to be one again."

Michael said with a questioning look as he threw his head to the side.

"Castiel, I can see you, you can come out now."

Michael said this as Castiel and Bobby Singer came into view.

"You aren't fighting?"

Castiel questioned slowly.

"No brother. Michael and I have talked out our problems."

Lucifer said as Castiel's expression turned to one of confusion.

"Glad you got that therapy I recommended."

Dean joked as Michael shot him a dirty look. Michael prevented Dean from speaking with a swipe of his hand and then turned back to Castiel.

"I believe that it is time to return to Heaven."

Michael said as he snapped his fingers, sending Castiel back to Heaven.

"Are you ready, little brother?"

Michael asked.

"I've been waiting for this for millennia."

* * *

Heaven is a constantly changing place.

Angels and places are on the move all the time. Personal Heavens are constantly moved around and shifted in order to make room for newly arrived souls.

That being said, there are several fixed locations within Heaven.

God's Throne Room, Heaven's Dungeons, and the Fledgling Angel Training Center are examples of locations whose place in Heaven never change, regardless of the constant expansion of Heaven.

There is also a massive courtyard found within Heaven. A courtyard so big and expansive that if all the Angels and souls of Heaven were assembled in it, there would still be enough space for 100 million more souls.

Standing on the north end, there stood a balcony with a marble railing.

Michael, still in his vessel of Adam Milligan, is overlooking all the Angels that have been assembled. His brother Raphael in the form of Donnie Finnerman is standing on his right side, not directly next to him, but a step or two back.

Michael could feel all the grace that has been assembled in the courtyard. Everyone from the lowest ranking Cherub to the Seraphs that reported directly to him were in the courtyard, completely silent as Michael took a step forward and placed his arms on the railing.

"Brothers, sisters, today is that many of us have been waiting for. Today was supposed to be the final battle. The battle where I would kill my brother Lucifer…."

Michael continued as the Angels stared at Michael in anticipation.

"..But it was not to be. There will be no Apocalypse, there will be no Paradise on Earth. But there will be something else…."

Michael said as the Angels remained silent, whether out of fear or respect is unknown.

"…Today, Heaven regains a son, and we regain a brother. Lucifer will rejoin the Heavenly Host."

All the Angels assembled became shocked as Lucifer, the Morning Star, became visible on the balcony as he took his place on Michael's left side.

The Angels and their widened eyes couldn't stop staring at Lucifer, whose grace hasn't appeared in Heaven since he fell. A deafening silence fell over the crowd after Michael finished, and lasted for a minute.

Kokabiel, an Angel formerly of Lucifer's garrison, started clapping at the return of his former garrison leader. The ones in the front near Kokabiel glanced at each other as they started clapping as well.

Before you knew it, all the Angels in the crowd were clapping and chanting Lucifer's name.

Lucifer smiled as he was welcomed back into the host by his brothers and sisters.

* * *

The first few weeks in Heaven were learning experiences, for everyone.

Lucifer had to regain his position as the Angel in charge of the sky, and as such, had to relearn many things that came with the duty. Most of it came naturally to him of course, as he never truly forgotten it.

A few of the Angels working under him were his original Angels before his fall. They were eager to have their leader back.

However, a majority of the Angels under him were transferred from Raphael's command, and were terrified of being under Lucifer's command.

Productivity and efficiency went down as a result of Lucifer's presence as many were scared of failure in front of the Archangel.

Lucifer took it upon himself to go show the Angels that he wasn't bad, or at least as bad as they thought.

Lucifer took to the sky and questioned the first Angel he could find.

"What is your name?"

He asked in a soft voice, causing the Angel to freak out, losing control of his wings in the process. The Angel almost crashed into the ground, but was saved by Lucifer at the last moment.

"Are you okay?"

He asked the Angel, a female one in the form of an old white grandmother.

"Y-yes L-Lucifer."

She stuttered out, terrified of the Archangel.

"Ssshhh. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?"

Lucifer asked, taking his hands off the Angel.

"M-my n-name is Jahaziel."

Lucifer nodded at this.

"Now Jahaziel, please keep up your good work."

Lucifer complemented in a soft voice.

"Y-yes, I-I will."

She sputtered out as Lucifer smiled.

"Good, I'll be checking in on you."

Lucifer said reassuring as he took to the sky again.

A puddle of liquid appeared under the shaking Jahaziel.

* * *

It was a few months after Lucifer returned to Heaven.

Everything was running smoothly as the initial fears of Lucifer quickly disappeared as Lucifer took the initiative and made himself liked by many of the Angels underneath his control. It was Lucifer's charisma that endeared him to many Angels, just like it did before.

The three Archangels were gathered around a table in Michael's office now, discussing the planned redistributing of Angels to different posts when a knock was heard on the door.

"We are in a meeting, can it wait?"

Raphael asked in an agitated voice.

The door opened, causing the three Archangels to look in that direction.

"Why did you open…"

Lucifer began but stopped as he saw who it was that opened the door.

His power and grace was unmistakable as all the Archangels stood up in respect.

It was their father, God. He has returned.

"Father! I…"

Michael began as God, still in the form of Chuck, put his hand up to silence his oldest son.

Chuck then glanced at the Archangels, first staring at Michael, then Raphael, and then Lucifer.

A small smile appeared on God's face.

"I am proud. I am proud that you have settled your difference and have returned home."

God said as Michael has a questioning look on his face.

"You aren't angry, father?"

Michael questioned as God frowned.

"No. Have you not learned anything Michael?"

God chastised his firstborn.

"I meant for all of you to have freewill, but you couldn't understand that."

God turned his attention to Lucifer.

"He was the only one of you, beside Gabriel, to understand this. Though he did it in a way that displeased me."

God turned his gaze back on Michael.

"But you wrote it down. You commanded it to happen!"

Michael explained.

"I called for many things to happen. I called for the Apocalypse to happen, I called for you two to kill each other. But that didn't happen."

God said as Lucifer spoke up.

"Then why did you do it?! Why did you tell us things that weren't going to happen?! Were you just trying to play with us?!"

Lucifer screamed at his father.

"Lucifer!"

Michael shouted in defense of his father. God just looked stoically at his second Archangel.

"It was the plan. Things change however, free will takes its course. You have been punished for what you have done already."

God said as Lucifer's expression became one of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

God smiled at his question.

"It wasn't me that decided to try to free you from the cage. It wasn't me that decided to accept you back into the fold, that is the work of your brothers and sisters. Your brothers and sisters are the ones that decided to accept you back."

God said as Lucifer smiled at this.

"But what of the law you wrote?"

Michael asked.

"Gone. Free will dictates the course of action in your mission."

God stepped forward, embracing his sons with his grace.

"It has been so long since we've been one. Lucifer, your banishment left a big hole in my heart. But no more, today, we are one again.

God stepped forward to hug Michael, who was the closest to him. They hugged for a long time, only stopping with God pushing his oldest son away.

Next God hugged Raphael, who was simply closer to him.

Then God turned his attention to Lucifer, who is stoically staring at God.

"I've forgiven you Lucifer."

God said, embracing Lucifer. Lucifer hesitated for a moment before wrapping his hands around God and returning the embrace.

God broke off the embrace and stared at his three sons.

For the first time in a long time, Heaven has become whole once more.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please review as this is a one-shot and I want to know how I did on it.

I had the idea to write this yesterday, and wrote it today with a burst of inspiration.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
